The Slayer Trials
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: After a spell goes wrong Buffy becomes human but she has becomes ill and the only way she can fight the illness is if she becomes a slayer again, Faith is willing to give up her slayer strength for Buffy but she has to face several trials which come with a price... TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 7 HOWEVER SUNNYDALE HAS NOT BEEN DESTROYED :D
1. Chapter 1

"WILLOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Faith screamed. She grabbed the redhead by the collar and brought her fist to her face but was pulled away by Buffy.

"Faith! Stop! It was an accident!" Buffy reassured her. Faith narrowed her eyes at the redhead and grabbed her cigarettes heading outside. Buffy signed and looked at Willow who was pretty shook up. "Buffy, I had no idea that this would happen..."Willow started.

"Its ok Will, I mean its...I...Willow I don't have slayer strength anymore and even when I was the slayer I still got ill. Remember when I had the flu years ago. Its gonna be ok, we will find a cure"

Willow shook her head and looked down. "Buffy, that spell was pretty powerful, stronger then the one that brought you back. The only way you can be cured is..." Willow paused and looked worried.

"What? What is it?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, I shouldn't even be telling you this, I mean its crazy but...There's a place well more like a portal to another dimension and if one slayer is willing to hand over their slayer strength to another..."

"No way, I could never ask anyone to do something like that!" Buffy interrupted.

"Where is it?" a familiar voice asked. It was Faith. She was stood at the back door smoking on a cigarette. Buffy frowned at her and shook her head.

"No Faith! There is no way! Your not going...to...do.." Buffy suddenly collapsed to the floor and blacked out.

Willow and Faith helped to pick her up and Faith picked her up in her arms.

"Ok Red, Spill!" Faith said.

"Faith, you don't understand, this place...it is too dangerous..."

"No, you don't understand! I am not going to stand by and watch B die! She...I...She is the only person I have ever...Just tell me where this place is! I don't care what I have do! I wont see Buffy die! I cant!" Faith felt several tears run down her face.

Willow's eyes widened as she realised what Faith was saying and what she also wasn't saying. She would die for Buffy and she loved her. Willow had no idea that Faith had feelings for Buffy. She knew they had a slayer connection but nothing more.

Willow nodded and wrote an address on a post it note. "Go to this address and ask for access to the Healing One, when you get in explain that Buffy needs to become a slayer again and you will be put through several trials. I don't know what these trials are Faith so be careful..."

"I got it!" Faith replied taking the post it note and making her way out of the house. Willow ran after her.

"Faith, I don't think you understand! Once you go into the trials..."

"I get it Willow, there's no going back" Faith replied and made her way out of the house holding Buffy close to her chest.

Willow watched as the brunette slayer left with Buffy. The witch swallowed hard. Would Buffy be cured? Would the Healing One offer his help? Would Faith survive the trials?


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy didn't seem to be breathing and Faith was getting no closer to where she had to open the portal. Faith was willing to do everything and anything to save Buffy but the blonde slayer wasn't aware of this. Buffy had never noticed any signs from Faith even the extreme flirting and the hints she would always drop. Buffy was too wrapped up in her own little world at most times.

Faith stopped thinking about her and Buffy for five minutes and finally reached the location. She lay Buffy on the ground and looked towards an empty warehouse.

"This cant be right" she said. She looked down at the instructions Willow had given her and shrugged. "I ask for access to the healing one to cure a human" Faith was suddenly thrown back by a strong beam of white light and a woman wearing a red robe approached her.

"You wish to cure this human unknown one?" the woman asked Faith.

Faith frowned at the strange woman and finally nodded. "She was a slayer...she...there was a spell and she became human but...She's dying! I am here to save her life and..."

"Do you understand the consequences of these trails?" the woman spat.

Faith nodded. "I would die for her!"

The woman clapped her hands together and suddenly Faith found herself underground. The room was pitch black with several red candles and a silver iron gate leading to another room. Buffy was awake and sat in a room across from Faith.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked.

"I am not gonna let you die B! I cant! So I am here to offer you my slayer powers..." Faith started.

"NO! Faith you cant be serious! This is crazy! I know this place and these trails they are impossible to get through! Your gonna die!" Buffy felt herself tear up as she spoke.

Faith put her hand on the door looking at Buffy through the steel bars. "I might yeah but I have to try B! Your not gonna get better and this is the only way! I cant live in this world without you, I lo...I just cant..."

Faith stopped talking until she said something she would regret later. What was she going to say? She loved Buffy? How well would that go down with the tight stuck up blonde? The slayer who she had craved for so many years was straight as far as Faith knew and even if she wasn't why would she even trust Faith after everything they had been through?

"Are you ready to begin Miss?" the mysterious woman asked Faith.

Before Faith could answer Buffy interrupted. "FAITH NO! You cant! There has to be another way!" Faith ignored the blonde slayer and nodded to the woman.

Faith turned to Buffy and smiled. "Don't worry about me B, I'm a tough cookie!

Buffy gestured the brunette slayer to come over to the door. Buffy smiled slightly and reached out to touch Faith. Faith didn't know what was happening until she felt her lips touch Buffy's. Faith trembled slightly and smiled as Buffy pulled away.

"What was that for?" Faith asked as she felt herself blush slightly. Buffy smiled at the dark beauty and didn't respond. Faith looked into the blonde slayer's stunning green eyes, they were so full of love and happiness.

"We must proceed to the first trail imminently" the woman pulled Faith away from Buffy and walked her towards the iron gate. Faith swallowed hard and nodded. "Your first challenge is to get to the next gate and I will meet you there for the next trail" the woman continued.

Faith turned to Buffy and smiled. "I...I love you Buffy" Buffy looked at the dark slayer confused but Faith turned away and opened the iron gate in front of her. Standing in front of Faith was a path of broken glass. "Well...it could be worse" Faith said. She looked down and noticed she was no longer wearing shoes or socks. She placed one foot in front of the other and bit down on her lip as glass crunched underneath her. She eventually picked up the pace and was half way to the next gate but suddenly several arrows came shooting towards the brunette slayer.

She screamed out in agony as one of the arrows penetrated her upper arm. She pulled it out and held her arm to stop the bleeding and carried on walking across the sharp glass. As she reached the end of the path more arrows came shooting out of the walls. Faith dropped onto the glass as another arrow penetrated her in the stomach. She slowly crawled over the rest of the glass and finally reached the next iron gate. Tears ran down her face as she pulled the other arrow out. "Fuck!" she cursed.

"Congratulations Miss, you have reached the next trail!" the mysterious woman opened the new gate and gestured for Faith to go through. Faith narrowed her eyes at the woman. "She will be cured right? If I do this? Buffy...she will..." Faith started.

The woman nodded. "We must proceed, she doesn't have much time"

Faith looked ahead of her to see a room full of fire and mirrors. "What the hell is this? You cant expect me to..." The woman had disappeared and the iron gate behind Faith was now a brick wall. Faith looked towards the vicious flames and gritted her teeth as she darted between the mirrors however the mirrors began to move around the room confusing Faith. More mirrors were appearing around the room and Faith realised she would have to smash through the glass or be burnt to death. Faith covered her face and ran with her elbows in front of her and smashed through several mirrors. As she reached the next gate she collapsed to the floor and struggled to breathe. Her lungs felt heavy and her body was cut all over. How could she carry on? The next trail was the worst trail of them all. Faith looked up as the next gate was opened. The woman held her hand out to the brunette and Faith made her way into the next trial.

Before Faith could ask any questions regarding the next trail her arms and legs were suddenly in chains and a strong light came on from above her lighting up the room.

"What the fuck is this? Some kinda bondage fun?" Faith spat.

The mysterious woman walked over to the brunette and smiled. "Faith, you have come to the final test were you have accepted your fate"

"My what? My fate? What the hell is going on?"

The woman studied Faith up and down. "You see this final trail is a sacrifice, your life for hers."

Faith felt tears running down her face from the deep cuts, wounds and burns all over her body.

"You have done well, most do not survive to this point or they leave when they have reached this point. You still have this choice, you can leave with Buffy who only has a few hours left or you can sacrifice yourself to save her"

The woman pressed a nearby button behind Faith and the four walls of the room were brought forward. Each wall covered with spikes from top to bottom. The four walls would crush Faith and kill her instantly. Faith smiled as she thought back to her last memory with Buffy and nodded to the woman. "I came here to save her, she is all that matters, so lets get this over with!" Faith said through tears.

As Faith accepted her sacrifice Buffy could hear everything going on. She sobbed quietly to herself as she realised she would never see Faith again. She thought back to when Faith had told her she loved her. Faith was one of the reasons Buffy was so strong most of the time. Faith was what Buffy could have been and when Buffy was around Faith everything made sense, everything was better. Buffy didn't know what she was feeling but she would never be able to tell Faith as in minutes the brunette would be dead.

Faith swallowed hard.

She closed her eyes.

The four spiked walls came towards her all at once...


	3. Chapter 3

"NOOOOO!" Buffy screamed as she could see the spikes coming towards Faith, she wasn't in the same room as the brunette slayer but she could see everything happening.

Tears ran down Faith's face as she could hear the walls coming in closer and the spikes just inches away from piercing her flesh. "Buffy!" she whispered under her breath.

Buffy heard the whisper and tears ran down her face. Within seconds the brunette slayer would no longer be in her life. Faith was sacrificing everything for the blonde slayer, not just her slaying abilities but her own life. Buffy thought back to when Faith had told her she loved her and now she would never know exactly what Faith meant. Was it a kind gesture? Was it because she was scared? Or was Faith actually in love with her?

Faith opened her mouth to scream in pain but the spiked walls that were coming towards her were no longer there, the room wasn't even there, no more chains. Faith was standing at the entrance she and Buffy had first come in. The mysterious woman came towards Faith. "Congratulations Faith, you have completed the trials and Buffy has her slaying abilities once again, however you must carry on your life as a normal person..."

"Yeah...i got that...Where's B? How am I alive? Why didn't I die? Am I dead? Is this a dream before I go to heaven?" Faith rambled.

"And I thought I was the one who did that" replied a familiar voice. Faith turned around to see Buffy standing there. Faith couldn't help but smile, one of her sweet smiles she rarely did.

The mysterious woman smiled at the slayers. "You accepted death Faith, you were willing to die for Buffy and this is why you have completed the trials. Also the love you have for this girl...I could feel it from miles away and this is the other reason you are both standing here now. Now I believe you have what you came for...but I must bid you farewell"

Before either of the slayers could respond the woman clapped her hands together and a strong white beam of light appeared sending both slayers flying backwards causing Buffy to land on top of Faith. They were now both outside Buffy's house on the freshly cut grass and the sun beaming down. Buffy swallowed hard and smiled awkwardly as she helped herself and Faith up from the ground.

"Faith..." Buffy started.

"It's ok B, you don't have to say anything...its cool. I did what I did because I...I...fuck! Your welcome ok" Faith pushed past the blonde slayer and made her way into the house. As both slayers entered the house Buffy grabbed Faith's hand forcing the brunette to face her.

"Faith! What you said to me...I...are you...what exactly did you mean?"

Faith looked into Buffy's beautiful green eyes and felt her stomach flip. "I...um...Buffy can we not do this now? I need to shower...and I'm tired"

Buffy nodded. "Take my bed" Faith's eyes widened as she misheard Buffy.

"Take you to bed? Buffy I don't think..."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at Faith and smiled slightly. "I said take MY bed, its more comfortable then the couch"

Faith nodded and looked down at the floor. Buffy placed her hand under the brunettes chin and stepped closer to her. "Faith, what you did for me...I will never forget it. It was...it was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me...so thankyou"

Faith nodded and placed her hand on Buffy's arm gripping it slightly. The slayers didn't say anything for a few seconds and moments like this made Faith nervous because all she wanted to do was push Buffy against the nearest wall or down to the floor and passionately kiss her.

"I should..." Faith pointed towards the upstairs bathroom.

"Sure...if you need anything just let me know" Buffy replied with a sweet smile.

Faith bit her tongue and forced a smile on her face. The only thing Faith needed was Buffy!

~Hours Later~

It was late evening and Faith was still in bed. She moaned to herself as she felt warm soft kisses trailing down her back and up to her neck. She gasped as she felt a hand between her legs teasing her centre. She threw her head back and nuzzled into...Buffy.

Faith smiled and grabbed the back of Buffy's hair kissing her hard and passionately forcing her tongue inside the blonde slayers mouth. Buffy moaned into the brunette's mouth and forced herself on top pinning Faith down. She ran her fingers down to Faith's centre and began slowly teasing her fingers up and down, Faith bit down on the blonde slayers shoulder as pleasured consumed over her. "Mmm Buffy, don't stop!" Faith moaned. Buffy put more pressure on Faith with her fingers and began to tease Faith's breasts with her mouth, teasing her tongue around the brunette's nipples and gently biting down causing Faith to arch her back.

Buffy slowly moved her fingers down from Faith's centre and pushed two fingers slowly inside of the brunette. Faith's eyes shot open and her mouth made the perfect "O" shape as she felt her orgasm increasing. Buffy licked Faith's neck and teased around her earlobe. As Faith felt herself getting even closer to what was to be an amazing orgasm, the blonde slayer whispered in her ear. "Don't you wish this was real?"

Faith gasped and her eyes opened. She was alone in Buffy's bed but the dream she had just experienced had made her so horny she noticed her hand were down her boxer shorts. She smiled to herself and began to pleasure herself thinking back to her prefect dream but what Faith didn't know is that Buffy was just behind the bedroom door...


	4. Chapter 4

Faith moaned Buffy's name to herself quietly but as she did the blonde slayer entered the room. Faith bolted up in bed and tried to hide the fact she was blushing.

"Faith? You ok?" Buffy asked. Buffy walked over to Faith and placed a hot cup of cocoa on the nearby side table. "Thought you might like a hot drink" Buffy said with a smile.

Faith smiled sweetly at Buffy. "Um...thanks B and yeah I'm good just...erm..." Buffy sat on the bed as Faith spoke making the brunette slayer more nervous. After the dream she had just experienced it was hard to even make eye contact with the blonde slayer. "Still feeling pretty tired I guess, been a long day" Faith said as she took the cocoa and blew into the cup to cool it down.

Buffy nodded and placed her hand on Faith's arm. "You...um ready to talk yet?...You know about what happened between us?..what you said...the kiss, all of it. I...it kinda spun my head." Buffy swallowed hard as Faith sat up and moved closer to Buffy.

"This is difficult for me B, I don't like talking about how I feel and all that bull" Faith replied.

"Try" Buffy said as she placed a piece of Faith's hair behind her ear. The slight touch of the slightly older slayer caused Faith to shudder. "For me" Buffy continued.

Faith took a deep breath. This was it. She had this one chance to tell Buffy how she felt, after so many years she could finally admit that the blonde slayer was the one and only woman she had ever loved and always would. "B...Buffy..I love you, I'm in love with you. Ever since I met you...I knew. That night I set my eyes on you outside the Bronze I loved you. I could see your strength and..." Faith looked down and stopped talking. She felt as if there was no point. Like Buffy would just accept how she felt and they would live happily ever after.

"Faith, what you did for me today, it was the most amazing and courageous thing anyone has ever done for me. I felt your strength today, I was with you, but Faith..."

"But. There's always a but right?" Faith interrupted.

Buffy sighed and took a hold of Faith's hand holding it tight. "Faith, you have to understand this is all new to me. I had no idea you felt this way and for so long"

Faith giggled. "Really, you didn't have the slightest idea that I least had the hots for you? The flirting? Getting close to everyone around you because I couldn't be close to you? Sharing dreams together? Coming back to Sunnydale after all them years?" Faith rambled.

Buffy placed a finger on the brunette's lips and stared into her deep chocolate eyes. Faith narrowed her eyes and frowned as she could feel another one of them moments between her and Buffy, only this time Faith was moving into the blonde slayer's lips.

"Faith...maybe we shouldn't...I..."

"After all this time B...you never been curious? I could see it in your eyes then and I still see it now" Faith cupped Buffy's face and moved in even closer. Buffy's eyes widened as she knew what was coming. "You love me as well B...I know you do...you know you do" Faith continued and finally closed the gap between her and Buffy's lips. Buffy moaned into the kiss and after several seconds she kissed Faith back passionately claiming the brunettes lips against hers. Faith's kisses were perfect, aggressive and rough but at the same time her lips were soft and gentle against Buffy's. Buffy pulled away and jumped off the bed as if she was in shock at what had just happened between the slayers.

"Faith, I cant do this! I'm not...we...I have to..." Buffy turned and walked out of the room closing the bedroom door behind her. Faith sat quietly for several minutes and continued drinking her cocoa. She smiled to herself as she thought back to the kiss her and Buffy had shared. Faith thought to herself. Why did Buffy freak out? When would she finally admit she loved Faith? Was she scared of a relationship? Was it because Faith is a woman?

Faith jumped as the bedroom door swung open and Buffy walked in once again. Buffy stood at the edge of the bed and looked at the dark slayer with such lust in her eyes. Faith placed the cocoa down and walked over to her. Buffy swallowed hard and felt herself throb in between her legs as Faith stood in front of her in just a pair of black boxers, her hair just covering her breasts and that sweet smell of cinnamon Buffy loved so much. Faith flashed Buffy one of them sweet smiles she rarely did and ran her fingers down the blonde slayers arm but as soon as she did Buffy grabbed both of her arms and pinned her against the nearby bedroom wall.

"What we playing at here?" Faith asked. Buffy responded by kissing Faith and running her hands down her small, pert breasts gently teasing each one with the tip of her thumbs. Buffy pulled Faith over to the bed and wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a passionate kiss. The brunette was confused but she wasn't going to complain, questions later, fuck now, Faith thought.

Buffy gently kissed up Faith's neck to her ear and whispered to the brunette slayer."Make love to me Faith"

It was now Faith's turn to freak out...


	5. Chapter 5

Faith didn't respond. She swallowed hard and shook her head. This was something Faith had never done in her life. She had obviously had sex but rough, hot and sometimes rather hardcore, she had never been close to someone like this, shared a beautiful connection and made love. She wasn't sure she knew how to.

Buffy looked hurt at Faith's expression. "Did I um...say something wrong? Isn't this what you have always wanted?" Buffy asked.

Faith pushed the blonde slayer off her and grabbed a black vest from the floor. "I cant B...I cant believe I am even saying this! Why am I saying this?"

Buffy twisted her mouth slightly and raised her eyebrows. "You tell me" Buffy replied. She sounded so hurt and shocked at the same time.

Faith sighed and walked over to Buffy. She ran her fingers through the blonde slayer's locks and kissed her gently on the lips but Buffy pulled away from the kiss. "I knew this was a bad idea, I should have just..."

"It's not that I don't want to B, believe me, I want to, I want you...but I...I...um..." Faith stuttered.

"Spit it out Faith!" Buffy spat.

"I don't wanna mess this up, this moment between us..."

"Well you just kinda did...is it because...Faith...did I freak you out with the whole making love thing?" Buffy smiled to herself.

Faith blushed and nodded. "I'm such a dick! Buffy I have thought about this moment for years but I..." Buffy stepped closer to Faith and placed the dark slayers hand on her face.

"Faith...when you thought about us, together, like this...how did you imagine it?" Buffy whispered. Faith was just about to reply but Buffy pulled her into a kiss and whispered seductively "I don't want you to tell me..." Buffy licked her lips and looked into Faith's eyes with such lust and hunger for the brunettes touch. "...I want you to show me!"

Faith felt herself throb between her legs as Buffy kissed around her neck. Faith might not have been ready to make love but she was hungry for hot passionate sex with Buffy of all people. She couldn't let this opportunity go. The woman of her dreams was telling her to have her way and Faith wasn't going to say no. The brunette slayer grabbed the back of the blonde slayer's hair and forcefully kissed her, causing Buffy to whimper slightly as she was taken by surprise, it had been a while since Buffy had experienced rough hot sex, she had forgotten how good it could feel.

Faith pushed Buffy on the bed and pinned her wrists down. She kissed the blonde slayer with such passion as she pulled at her clothes at the same time, ripping Buffy's t shirt from her skin revealing the blonde slayer's stunning pert breasts and tanned, toned stomach. Faith gasped in awe, Buffy was the most beautiful woman Faith had ever seen and if possible she was even more beautiful lying there naked. Completely naked after Faith had pulled her jeans from her and red panties. Buffy grabbed at Faith pulling on her clothes as Faith teased her neck with her tongue and teeth. Faith's vest top was ripped from her and in one quick swoop Buffy pulled Faith's boxers from underneath her. Both slayers now completely naked were both wrapped in each other bodies.

Faith continued to tease Buffy's neck and roughly caressed her breasts, teasing her nipples in between her fingers. Buffy moaned into the dark slayers neck and ran her nails hard down her back leaving deep scratch marks making Faith cry out in pleasure. Buffy felt herself becoming more turned on and moved her hand in between Faith's legs. The brunette was already so damn wet but Buffy was going to make sure she became even more wetter from her touch. Faith moaned into Buffy's neck as she felt three fingers push themselves hard and fast inside of her. Faith never knew Buffy had this in her but damn it felt so good. The brunette grabbed Buffy's jaw and kissed her rough forcing her tongue inside the other slayer's mouth. At the same time she ran her other hand down to Buffy's centre and ran two fingers up and down driving the blonde slayer wild and even more wetter by the minute.

"Tell me how good it feels" Faith whispered. Buffy grabbed the back of Faith's hair and tugged it hard.

"Faith...ah...stop teasing! Please!" Buffy begged as she craved the brunette slayers fingers to be deep inside of her.

Faith smiled and ran her tongue up and down the other slayer's neck. "Maybe I will..." Faith pushed her fingers inside of Buffy and back out back to the clit causing the blonde slayer to shudder. "...Maybe I wont!" Faith whispered. Buffy narrowed her eyes and pushed another finger inside of Faith, going even deeper inside of her, curving her fingers until she could feel the G-Spot that apparently woman had. Faith's eyes widened as she was over come with pleasure.

"Buffy...ah...oh my god!" Faith moaned. Buffy giggled and continued to pleasure the dark slayer with her fingers.

"God has nothing to do with it! Now...stop teasing me!" Buffy begged again.

Faith bit down hard on the blonde slayer's lip and pushed three fingers inside of her and used her thumb to pleasure Buffy's clit. Buffy's moan almost sounded like a muffled scream. She grabbed the brunette's breasts hard and stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Buffy had never felt pleasure like this in her life, no man had ever made her feel like this, this moment was so amazing it felt as if it wasn't real. Buffy felt sick as she knew what was coming out of her mouth but it felt so right at this moment. "Faith...I...ah...I love you!" Buffy said as she tried to control the orgasm building up through her body.

Faith suddenly stopped pleasuring Buffy and gave her a sweet smile. Faith didn't realise it until she was doing it but she laid Buffy down on the bed and kissed her softly, from her lips to her sweet centre. Buffy gasped as the brunette's tongue teased up and down of her throbbing clit, the blonde slayer ran her fingers through the dark slayer's hair and moaned into the nearby pillow as Faith ran her soft hands down her body. Faith realised she was making love, for the first time in her life and it felt so right. Buffy arched her back and felt tears run down her face as pleasure consumed her and she finally reached orgasm. It was like music to Faith's ears, she had fantasised so many times about sex with Buffy and it was more perfect then she had imagined. Faith gently kissed back up to Buffy's neck and perfectly shaped lips. The slayers looked into each others eyes and smiled.

Faith wrapped her arms around the blonde slayer and held her close to her chest. "Buffy...that was...wow...I...god I love you so much B" Faith whispered. Buffy smiled and nuzzled into Faith's neck. The slayers held each other as they slept through the night but the next morning as Buffy woke she turned to face an empty space in the bed.

Faith wasn't there...


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy sat up in bed and looked around the floor. Faith's clothes that had been ripped off her body the night before had gone but that sweet smell of cinnamon and tobacco was still in the air. Buffy couldn't understand why Faith would leave. The slayers had shared a passionate night together finally after years of wanting each other. Faith and Buffy had admitted their feelings for each other but maybe it had all been too much for Faith? She wasn't the kind of girl to stay the night. She always boasted about her get some and get gone when it came to sex but Faith had told Buffy she loves her, she had made love halfway through rough sex, she had held Buffy all night. So why wasn't the dark beauty not in the same bed as the blonde slayer?

After showering and getting herself dressed Buffy made her way downstairs and came face to face with Willow who was sat at the breakfast bar eating pancakes. Buffy swallowed hard as she studied the look on the redheads face. Buffy smiled awkwardly and made her way to the nearby cupboard and pulled out a box of Pop Tarts, placing two in the toaster.

"So you and Faith huh?" Willow asked the blonde slayer.

Buffy's eyes widened as she turned to face the wicca. "Erm...what about me and Faith?" Buffy replied.

"Oh, come on Buffy its so obvious. The woman saves your life and then you two happen to spend the night together in your bedroom, plus I kinda sensed it when Faith left this morning" Willow placed her empty plate in the sink and smiled at Buffy.

Buffy turned away from Willow and looked out of the window. "Did...um...did Faith say anything?"

Willow shook her head. "Not really, there may have been some grunting and a couple of sighs"

Buffy turned back to the toaster and took her PopTarts out placing them on a plate. "Right...look me and Faith..I...well..she...its complicated and until I know where she is and why she left..."

"Because that's what she does Buffy! Faith is the get some and get gone kinda girl! She may not be the psychotic slayer she once was but there are some things that wont ever change. She must have a problem with intimacy..." Willow started.

Buffy shook her head and raised her voice slightly. "NO! No! It was different, she told me she...I'm sorry Willow. It's...I don't even know what it is to be honest but she wouldn't just...not after..." Buffy turned back to Willow and sighed.

Willow nodded her head and placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "If I was you, I would go and see her. She's probably at the motel, she sometimes goes back there when she wants to be alone. I'd look there" Buffy bit down on one of the PopTarts and nodded. Willow made her way out of the kitchen but stopped in her tracks turning back to Buffy. "I never thought I would see the day when Buffy Summers became a lesbian" Willow teased.

Buffy widened her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not...it's..." Buffy started.

"I know...complicated right?" Willow replied with a smile and made her way out of the kitchen.

After breakfast Buffy grabbed her leather jacket and made her way to the motel Faith often stayed. She hesitated before knocking on the door. What if Willow was right about Faith? Was it really just sex? Did Faith not want a relationship? Buffy began to think coming to Faith was a bad idea. Maybe Faith needed some time alone.

Suddenly Buffy was startled as Faith's door opened and there stood the brunette slayer in a black vest and tight red lather pants. Buffy raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"You gonna stand there perving on me all day or you coming in?" Faith asked.

Buffy smiled at the brunette and made her way into the apartment. Faith walked over to the nearby fridge and took a beer out. "You want one?" Faith asked holding the beer up to Buffy.

"No thanks...its erm..a little early for me. Faith...I...um.."

Faith opened the can and took a swig of beer distracting Buffy. Faith placed the beer down and smiled slightly. "Sorry, what is it B?" Faith asked looking uncomfortable as she spoke.

"Well...its you. Well me...us. Faith I don't mean to sound...Did um...did I do something wrong last night? Or erm...?" Buffy felt awkward as Faith gave her a complicated stare. Buffy walked over to the dark beauty and pulled her in for a kiss but Faith backed away.

"Can we not? I...um...I'm sorry Buffy I cant do this" Faith said.

"Cant do what exactly? Cant kiss me? Cant love me? Or how about cant stay the night after we shared something so special? Was it all just a lie Faith?" Buffy raised her voice slightly and felt several tears in her eyes.

"I cant do any of it B! I...last night was...it was the best night of my life but it cant happen again...I...we cant!" Faith replied.

"Why the hell not? Faith, there is something your not telling me!"

Faith rolled her eyes and took another swig of beer but Buffy grabbed the can from her grip and threw it across the room. Faith narrowed her eyes at the blonde slayer. "You got a problem B?" Faith was the one raising her voice now.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth slightly. "Your the problem Faith! So last night was I just another one of your conquests? Did you really mean it when you said you loved me? Or was that just your way of getting me into bed?"

Suddenly Faith saw red and punched Buffy in the face. The blonde slayer held her cheek and wiped a bit of blood from her top lip. Faith stepped back in shock. "Shit! Buffy...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...are you ok?" Faith asked placing her arm out to touch Buffy but the blonde slayer pushed her away and made her way out of the motel. Faith followed her and pushed her weight onto Buffy pinning her against the door. "Just because I ain't got slayer strength any more doesn't mean I'm weak" Faith whispered in the blonde slayers ear.

Buffy sighed and got lost in the moment as she thought back to their night of passion before. The feel of the brunettes touch, her sweet but rough kisses, the hot smell of cinnamon...Buffy came back to reality as she felt Faith kissing her neck. "Faith, don't! You cant just say what you just said and then hit me..."

Faith covered Buffy's mouth with her hand and whispered in the blonde slayer's ear. "Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?" Buffy whimpered as she felt herself becoming aroused as the brunette got aggressive but she wasn't going to give in. She pushed Faith off her knocking the brunette to the floor.

"Don't you wanna play B?" Faith teased with a seductive smile on her face.

"Play? Play what Faith? Games? I ain't in the mood for yours that's for sure! You cant just...what is it you want Faith? You just said we cant do what we did last night again and then your all over me? What the hell is your problem?" Buffy shouted at the dark slayer.

"I meant...Buffy last night we...I...made love to you and you know me B, I don't do relationships. I love you but I cant...I don't trust myself enough to...I wouldn't want to break your heart" Faith looked away as she spoke. "That is why I took off this morning. Waking up next to...well you it kinda threw me is all. I have never had...Buffy I do love you...I try not to but I cant help it. I...I...guess I'm just scared"

"But you want sex with me?" Buffy asked feeling herself blushing slightly.

Faith smiled. "I always want sex with you" Both slayers smiled at each other for a brief moment. "But I cant have a relationship with you...I couldn't go through with breaking your heart and then things being awkward with us...I...SHIT! See Buffy I cant talk about these things!" Faith continued.

Buffy nodded and placed her hand on the motel door. "I...I have to go...I'm sorry Faith...but I cant not have a relationship with you...I need..." Buffy felt several tears run down her face and walked over to the brunette gently kissing her on the lips. "Just please think about it, for me" With that Buffy turned from the dark slayer and left the motel.

Would Faith be able to change her mind?

Could she finally allow herself to be in a relationship?

Or would she have to let Buffy go and move on?


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed since the slayers had spoken and Buffy wanted answers from the brunette. She couldn't stop thinking about their night together, how Faith had made her feel and those kisses...oh those sweet cinnamon kisses and the scent of cherry that lingered around for hours after Faith had been in a room. Buffy felt herself becoming almost obsessed as she craved the dark slayers touch and her attention but ever since Faith had saved her life and finally admitted how she felt, Buffy felt this was right. She didn't just want Faith, she needed her.

Buffy stood over the kitchen sink as she washed several plates but she wasn't doing much washing up, she was staring at the brunette slayer training in the back garden in a pair of black shorts and a sports bra. Buffy watched as Faith gracefully practised her Thai Chi pattern. The blonde slayer had never seen someone look so beautiful in her life. Buffy gasped as Faith's gaze met hers unexpectedly but the brunette shot her one of them sweet smiles she only ever did when Buffy was around. The blonde slayer felt butterflies at the bottom of her stomach and the hairs at the back of her neck stand to attention. Buffy panicked as Faith made her way into the house but this encounter wasn't silent and awkward as it had been over the last few days.

"Hey B, why don't you join me?" Faith asked taking a can of Pepsi from the fridge and opening it. Buffy swallowed hard as Faith placed the can to her lips and slowly took a long sip, even the smallest things were causing the not so innocent slayer to throb.

"Training? With you? Now? I erm...I have to er...wash up and then oh there's ironing..."

"It's just training B, you don't have to make up some lame excuse as to why you don't wanna be around me" Faith snapped and took another swig from the can she was holding.

"I wasn't...its just..." Buffy bit her lip as Faith bent over to tighten her shoelace exposing her perfect cleavage. Faith looked up and caught the blonde slayer staring. Buffy widened her eyes and turned her gaze away making Faith smile slightly and raise her eyebrows. "Just what B?" Faith asked as she walked over to the blonde slayer.

Buffy turned to the brunette who was standing inches away from her. "I...um..." Buffy was hit with that smell of cherries yet again, it was so overpowering she couldn't concentrate. "Faith...I'm just...

I'm finding it hard to be around you is all...I..." Buffy gasped as Faith placed her can on the worktop gently grazing the blonde slayer's arm with her own. "Um...I just don't think its good that we erm train cause it will just confuse me about how you feel and what you want and what I want and how I feel..."

"Relax B, its only training...or is it because you think it could become something else?" Faith asked her eyes looking up and down at the blonde in front of her.

Buffy shook her head. "I should...go" Buffy replied turning to leave but the brunette moved in closer pushing the blonde slayer against the kitchen worktop. Faith was inches away from Buffy now, the blonde slayer could feel her body heat, her nostrils filled with that scent of cherries and she could feel herself becoming more turned on as she fantasised about Faith taking her there and then.

"Don't give me that usual I should go crap or I have to be somewhere coz I ain't buying it. Buffy...I love you ok...and that wont change but if I start anything with you...if we have more...Buffy I couldn't live with myself if I broke your heart and to be honest I don't think I could do the whole just friends crap! B...Buffy I know you want more but I just cant..."

Buffy cut off the brunette with a kiss taking her breath away. The blonde slayer smiled and ran her fingers through Faith's hair and grabbed the back of her neck pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Faith finally pulled away and smiled as she stared into Buffy's stunning green eyes. "Your so beautiful B" Faith said blushing slightly.

"Your not so bad yourself" Buffy replied running her fingers slowly down the brunettes cleavage. Faith gasped as the blonde slayer's thumb grazed her nipple slightly causing her to step back. Buffy flashed them one of her sweet innocent smiles that had always made the dark slayer go weak at the knees.

"Don't wind me up like that!" Faith said turning her gaze to the floor.

Buffy frowned and stepped closer to the brunette. "Wind you up? Funny because that's all you have been doing to me the last few days" Buffy snapped. Faith looked back at the slightly pissed off slayer and gave her a confused look. "Aw come on Faith, don't play dumb, it's not cute!"

Faith shook her head at the blonde slayer. "Whatever B, listen I have told you I cant give you more..."

Buffy interrupted her. "Not cant...wont! Your scared Faith because you have never had a relationship before were you have felt so strong about someone, were you have this connection, this passion..." As Buffy spoke the slayers found themselves moving towards each other. "...Faith, your assuming your gonna break my heart before we have even tried. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage or anything. I just...need you...I need more..." Buffy was cut off as the brunette grabbed the collar of Buffy's denim jacket and kissed her passionately. Buffy eventually pulled away from the sweet cinnamon kisses she craved so much. "Faith..we need to talk about this please..."

Faith ignored her and picked the blonde slayer up placing her on the edge of the worktop "We will...just shut up and kiss me" Faith replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"Faith stop please...we need to talk now!" Buffy replied trying to pull away from her favourite cinnamon kisses. Faith shook her head and forced her hand down the blonde slayers jeans.

"Faith!" Buffy repeated. Faith smiled and raised her eyebrows as she pushed two fingers so easily inside of Buffy.

"Is someone horny?" Faith asked biting down on her lip. Buffy gasped as she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach from the brunettes touch. "Come on B, enjoy the moment yeah...savour it..." Faith ran her tongue up to the slightly older slayer's ear and whispered "Lets face it you cant resist me...not even if you tried" Buffy gasped as the brunette's breath caressed her ear and she added another digit inside of her. Buffy felt as if she under some sort of spell, she really didn't want sex right now, her and Faith had to talk eventually.

"Faith...stop...I cant not now...Faith!" the blonde slayer tried pushing the brunette off her but Faith had other ideas. She pulled Buffy down off the worktop and turned her around slightly bending her over. Buffy cried out as Faith began to get more rough as she continued to fuck the blonde slayer with her fingers. "Your hurting me...STOP!" Buffy raised her voice.

"Thought you liked it rough B? At least you did with Spike!" Faith chuckled. Buffy swallowed hard and hit the brunette hard in the face with her elbow sending Faith flying backwards and knocking herself off the kitchen table.

"Which part of stop did you not understand Faith? You think you can just have what you want? We have to talk but I don't think there's much point anymore!" Buffy spat and walked away from the brunette who grabbed her hand forcing her to turn around.

"Don t...don't go! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mention his name." Faith looked down as she spoke.

Buffy rolled her eyes and pulled away from the dark slayer's grip. "This isn't about that...I told you to stop but you wouldn't...where you hoping I was just gonna give in? How would you like it if I did that to you?" Buffy questioned the brunette.

Faith smiled. "I would probably get off on that...I like it rough and wild just like the other night" Faith cocked her head and pushed her knee in between the blonde slayer's legs.

Buffy pushed her away and stepped back. "Cut it out!" Buffy raised her voice slightly. "If you cant take this seriously, then I guess you're not ready for any kind of commitment. I guess it was too much to think you would have matured when you came back to Sunnydale..."

"Lets not do this B! I don't wanna fight..."

"No? Then why force yourself on me?!" Buffy asked

Faith rolled her eyes. "I was having some fun..."

"Fun? Faith I told you more then once to stop! Does that get you off? Hurting me?" Buffy turned away as she felt several tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't like that, I just...I could sense how horny you were and I just wanted to I dunno...satisfy your needs?"

"No Faith, you just wanted to take control and take what you want as usual! We haven't spoken since...that night and you cant just expect to have your way with me before we have even spoke..."

"You were gagging for it B!" Faith interrupted the blonde slayer.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and punched the brunette so hard she fell to the floor. "Get out of my sight Faith!"

Faith held her cheek and looked up at the blonde in shock. "I bet Spike wouldn't have got a punch in the face...you would have put out the welcome mat for him if he got a bit rough...I know about you and him..how you used him for sex...oh yeah...trying some of my tricks hey B? If I was him you would be riding me right now as we speak..."

Buffy shook her head and wiped a tear that down her face as Faith's harsh words got to her. "Did you also know that he tried to rape me? Does that get you off as well huh Faith?" Faith stood herself up and put her hand on the blonde slayer's arm but Buffy turned away from her.

"I...I had no idea...B...when did it..."

Buffy put her hand up to Faith. "It doesn't matter...its in the past...besides he changed and was forgiven..."

Faith was pissed. "Oh, so you forgave him but you cant help but bring up the past between us can you?"

Buffy sighed and walked away from the brunette. "I'm not having this conversation with you Faith!"

Faith placed her hand on the kitchen door slamming it shut and pressing her weight on the blonde slayer. "Too bad! You wanna talk? Lets talk!" Buffy whimpered as she could smell that sweet odour of cinnamon and cherries with a slight hint of tobacco. "You wanted me to talk to you about feelings and shit...why don't we talk about your feelings? How you forgave Angel, Spike and Willlow for killing people but when it came to me it was different story! You cut me off completely! The only person who ever gave a shit about me was Angel...I know how that got under your skin..."

"You don't understand Faith..."

"No Buffy YOU DONT understand! I know I fucked your life up and I am more then sorry. I have tried again and again to show you how much I changed...I saved your life for fucks sake! Does that mean nothing to you?" Buffy turned herself around and pulled the brunette's lips onto hers kissing her passionately moaning against her mouth as she tasted that wonderful sweetness she craved so much but it didn't last long.

Buffy pulled away from the brunette and opened the door once again pushing Faith away from her as she did. "It did..." Buffy spat and slammed the door behind her leaving Faith speechless and regretting what she had done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please let me know what you think of this, I feel I have gone off track a little which I sometimes do without knowing I am. We all know Fuffy are complicated and this chapter basically tries to show that whole loves me/loves me not thing. Please review and let me know were I went wrong/if you enjoyed it :D **

Night had fallen on Sunnydale and Buffy was on her usual patrol however she was solo tonight. For one Faith obviously couldn't patrol without her slaying abilities and it was nice to have some time to herself. She thought back to her and Faith. Why was it always so complicated between them? It was never straight forward, one way or another they would argue over something. Maybe Faith was right when she had told Buffy they couldn't get on because.."we're not meant to exist together" Buffy said out loud.

"You still believe that B?" replied a familiar voice. Faith. She was dressed all in black leather and was smoking on a cigarette. She smiled as Buffy was startled from her appearance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked sounding pissed with the brunette.

Faith frowned and took a long drag of her cigarette. "Nice to see you too"

Buffy ignored her and carried on walking ahead. "Go home Faith!" The blonde slayer wasn't in the mood for another argument and she sure wouldn't be able to concentrate with the brunette's presence. Faith always made Buffy feel as if she was about to attack her psychically or verbally because more then often their encounters led to a fight or an argument apart from the other night. The blonde slayer felt butterflies at the pit of her stomach as she flashed back to that night. The touch of the brunette, her soft but aggressive kisses, the sweet smell of cinnamon and cherries all over her skin, her whispers caressing against Buffy's ear...

"I'm talking to you B!" Faith shouted over to the blonde slayer.

Buffy shook off her thoughts and quickly turned to the brunette. "Look Faith, whatever you have to say, I don't care ok! I don't care about us, the other night or what you feel! I'm thankful you saved my life but you can do me a favour now and leave me alone! I cant be around you, you confuse me way too much...I just cant do this! I thought I wanted a relationship with you but...No! I don't want nothing from you Faith! Now go home and stay the hell away from me!" Buffy spat and carried on walking over to St Peters graveyard to patrol. However Faith wasn't giving up that easily she knew she had to make this right between her and the woman she had always wanted to be with.

"And if I don't? What you gonna do about it B?" Faith asked raising her eyebrow.

Buffy stopped in her tracks and spun around to the brunette who was just inches from her. The blonde looked at them beautiful full lips of hers. Them sweet soft lips that offered the most perfect kisses possible...Buffy snapped out of it and punched the brunette in the face but she didn't expect Faith to respond. Faith punched her right back and considering the dark slayer no longer had slayer strength she was very strong and that one single punch made Buffy wince slightly.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and kicked the brunette in the stomach sending her flying to the floor, once she was down Buffy walked over to her and punched her several times in the face, suddenly Faith grabbed the blonde slayer's fist and pushed it towards Buffy sending her flying backwards. The brunette stood herself up and thought about walking away for a second but she changed her mind as the blonde came towards her yet again to punch her but Faith grabbed her arm and locked her own arm around the older slayers neck keeping a firm grip of her. "We really gonna do this B?" Buffy ignored her and pushed her body weight onto Faith sending them both through a glass window of an abandoned house. As soon as they landed Buffy jumped straight up and grabbed a broken lamp that was lying on the floor throwing it towards Faith. Faith dodged it and ran towards Buffy pinning her against the wall. "I'm gonna take that as a yeah!" Faith threw another punch at Buffy but the blonde slayer dodged it and managed to get past Faith. She jumped onto a nearby pool table and grabbed the cue lying there, she jumped back down and pointed it towards the brunette. "You wanna play hard ball B?" The brunette kicked the pool cue from the blonde slayer's grip breaking it in half and kicked her across the room sending her into a wall mirror which shattered into pieces around Buffy. Faith walked over to the blonde slayer and picked her up by her collar and threw her back over to the pool table, Buffy cried out as she hit the edge of the table. As Faith walked back over to her the blonde slayer she wasn't aware Buffy had a piece of glass from the shattered mirror in her hand. "I'm game!" Faith spat.

Buffy slashed the brunette's arm with the glass making her cry out. "This ends now! Before I..."

"Kill me? Why not? You've done it before B! Well you almost did! Did I ever tell you how fun that comer was not? Faith kicked Buffy in the face sending her flying to the floor. "Come on B, let loose! Show me that darkness inside of you!"

Buffy saw red and grabbed the other end of the broken cue and ran towards Faith pinning her to wall with the broken cue stick. Her breathing was raged and she was full on pissed with the brunette. Faith smiled. "There's my girl!" Buffy grunted and pushed the cue stick harder into Faith's neck. "You gonna do it this time B? You know once you kill me, you will become what I once was..." Buffy punched the brunette in the face once again and threw her across the other side of the room knocking Faith into a weak wall causing several bricks to come fall down. Faith grunted and grabbed one of the bricks but the blonde pulled it from her grip and kicked her into the hallway of the abandoned house.

"I will never become you Faith!" Buffy spat.

"You still don't get it do you Twinkie? It isn't about what you want! Its about what you are! I've seen it and I can tell you enjoy it!" Buffy grunted and kicked the brunette in the stomach, Faith fell backwards and cried out as she hit her head on a banister leading to the upstairs of the house. Buffy grabbed the brunette by her collar and moved in closer. "Faith, it doesn't have to be like this!"

The brunette ignored her and pushed her to the floor. "Why not B? Your not getting tired are you?" The brunette straddled over Buffy and pulled her up slightly by her blonde hair and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Or maybe your scared you might actually kill me? You scared your gonna cross that line B?" Buffy swung both her arms around Faith's upper body sending the brunette over her shoulders and into the front door of the house. Several pieces of glass fell from the window of the front door and the house shook slightly as more bricks came down. Buffy pulled herself up and charged towards Faith but Faith was too quick and the blonde slayer went straight through the glass and landed on the grass outside. The blonde slayer whimpered as she slowly picked herself up and turned back to the house. The brunette was standing on the stairs leading to the upstairs of the house with a smug look on her face. "Come and get me!" she taunted the blonde.

Buffy gritted her teeth and made her way back into the house running up the stairs after Faith. The blonde slayer stood at the top of the stairs and listened carefully for the brunette. Faith was in the first room looking in the crack of the door for the blonde. She wasn't aware Buffy had saw her, the blonde slayer kicked the door open hitting the brunette in the nose and mouth. Before Faith could even say anything the blonde slayer kicked her across the room making the building shake once again. Faith looked up at the blonde slayer coming towards her and laughed.

"What?" Buffy spat.

"I forgot how fun this was!" Faith replied picking herself up.

Buffy pushed her against the wall by her wrists. "This isn't a game Faith!" Buffy said putting all her weight on the brunette.

"No? Well sure feels like it! Come on B! Lets finish this! Show me what your made of, you did it before...you just gotta try a little bit harder this time. Show me that darkness! Show me the real Buffy!" Faith yelled.

Buffy placed one of her hands around the brunettes throat and her other punched the wall. Buffy's face went from anger to concern as she looked into the brunette's beautiful brown eyes. Her grip loosened as she grabbed the brunette by her leather jacket and kissed her passionately. Faith moaned into the blonde slayers mouth as Buffy forced her hand down the dark slayers pants.

"Buffy...what..." Faith whispered.

Buffy placed a finger of her lips and shook her head. "Now its your turn to shut up and kiss me!"

**Next...will Fuffy ever be together or is casuel sex the only option for them?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A little Fuffy smut...let me know what you think? And I know I said up next was basically me wrapping up this beautiful love story...but all good things come to those who wait ;)**

The brunette was overcome with pleasure as she threw her head back and moaned as she felt the blonde slayer's fingers deep inside of her. "I think I prefer this!" Faith whispered. Buffy nodded and ripped the brunettes jacket from her and pulled at her tank top eventually peeling it off her skin. Faith gasped as the blonde took a nipple in her mouth and ran her tongue around in circles causing the younger slayer to become even more aroused. She grabbed at the belt keeping the blonde slayer's jeans up and became frustrated as her hands were trembling. Buffy looked up at her girl and smiled as she could see how annoyed she was and she decided to play on it grabbing Faith's hands with just one hand as her other continued teasing inside the brunette. Faith frowned and pouted slightly and tried fighting against Buffy's grip but it was no good as the more she tried to fight the blonde the more she teased the brunette bringing her fingers back and teasing them slowly up and down of Faith's centre driving her crazy. "Stop being a fucking tease!" Faith spat.

Buffy raised her eyebrows and studied the brunette's face with her penetrating green eyes, suddenly her lips were on the brunette's again only this time the blonde slayer pushed her tongue inside of Faith's mouth and pushed her legs even further apart, taking the brunette by surprise. Buffy wasn't used to being so dominant and rough but it felt so good...so right. Faith pulled from the kiss as the blonde became even more rough and began fucking the brunette even harder and faster with her fingers, as well as grabbing one of Faith's hands and forcing it down her own pants. Faith flashed a wide grin showing those sexy little dimples of hers that always drove Buffy crazy, the blonde smiled back and felt herself throbbing as the brunette's fingers slipped inside of her.

Both slayers moaned in collaboration as their rough sex continued, green and brown eyes looked into one another with such pure lust and passion, it was as if there had never been a fight between the two lovers. The brunette didn't realize how much of her weight she was pushing on the blonde and both slayers came crashing through the floorboards and landed in the living room downstairs. Neither one of them realized they were both somewhere else, in each others eyes, on each others lips, inside of each other. Their surroundings had become a blur and the only thing that was in clear sight was one another.

Slowly the house around them began to fall to pieces but they both remained oblivious as they both became overcome with pleasure...bricks came crashing down around them...their hands continued to pleasure each other...the structure of the house slowly tore apart around them... the slayers lips continued to kiss the others...several objects in the living room fell to the floor and glass shattered... and finally at the same time both slayers climaxed together.

None of them had ever experienced something as beautiful as this moment and in that moment both slayers finally knew what they wanted from the other...

**3 **


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was beginning to rise on Sunnydale and both slayers were lying in the ruins of the house that was brought down the night before during the night of passion the two women had shared. Buffy was the first to wake and looked down to see a familiar arm wrapped around her waist, she swallowed hard and tried to loosen from the brunette's grip but Faith pulled her in closer. She kissed the blonde gently on the back of the neck and whispered in her ear. "Hey B" Faith looked around at the ruins of the house and giggled. "Wow, I know I said to let loose B but..."

The blonde turned over to look at the brunette. "Faith, what are you..." Buffy looked around at the rubble around them both. "...um, oh...when did the house come down?"

Faith looked into the blonde's stunning eyes and smiled. "Must have been whilst we were busy" She leaned in and gently kissed the blonde slayer but as Faith expected Buffy pushed her away and sat herself up looking around for her clothes. "You can be serious?" the brunette spat. Buffy rolled her eyes and continued looking for her clothes, eventually she came across her jeans but as she picked them up Faith grabbed her by her waist and pushed her to the floor forcing herself on top.

"Faith get off me!" Buffy spat but Faith ignored her and ran her fingers down the blonde's torso causing her to shudder. The brunette smiled as the older slayer stared at her lips and then back to her eyes, something she always did and thought the brunette had never noticed. Faith flashed one of her sweet smiles and those adorable dimples that made Buffy's legs go weak and before the blonde slayer knew what she was doing her lips were back on the brunette's. Faith moaned into the kiss and ran her fingers further down Buffy's body but the blonde slayer pushed her off. Faith sighed and lit a cigarette as she watched the blonde search for her clothes. Buffy shot her a glare and sighed. "Are you gonna get dressed?" Faith shook her head and continued smoking on her cigarette. Buffy grabbed a pair of leather pants belonging to the brunette and chucked them at her. "Well your gonna have to sooner or later...sooner would be better" Buffy continued staring at Faith's stunning body and blushed slightly.

As Buffy threw her T-shirt and jacket back on, Faith appeared in front of her causing her to gasp. The brunette smiled and threw the cigarette over her shoulder. "You really do have a stake rammed your ass don't you B?" Buffy tried to respond but Faith cut her off. "I mean seriously, last night...was that just...are you still pissed about the other day? I know I stepped over the line..." Buffy walked away from the brunette as she spoke but Faith followed her. "...What the hell is your problem B?" she snapped grabbing the blonde's arm forcefully.

Buffy looked into them chocolate brown eyes and sighed. "Faith...I...this with you...its wrong, I know that now. It felt right with everything that has recently happened but I don't love you..." Buffy lied. Faith turned away from the blonde and began to get herself dressed. "...I thought I did but...last night...it cant happen again do you understand ?" Buffy continued.

Faith shook her head turning back to Buffy. "No, it will happen again and you know why? Cause you crave it B, you crave the sex, the danger, you know its so wrong but that's what makes you want it all the more and tell me if I'm wrong but I believe you were the one who made the first move last night and as for not loving me? Please! I can see it in your eyes, I saw it last night! No one has ever made you feel like I do! Not even Angel!" That was the last straw for Buffy, she punched the brunette in the face and turned to walk out of what was left of the house. "Don't walk away from this B! I'm warning you, if you walk away without telling me what it is you want you will regret it for the rest of your life!" Faith felt a single tear run down her cheek and wiped it away thinking Buffy didn't notice.

The blonde slayer walked back over to the brunette who had turned her gaze away. "From what I remember Faith you didn't want a relationship, no commitment because you are scared of hurting me and now what? I don't know what it is you want from me..."

Faith placed her arms around Buffy's waists and pulled her in close. "I want...I want to be with you...I want..." Buffy smiled slightly and placed her hand under the brunette's chin and moved forward placing her lips on the younger slayer's. Faith responded kissing the blonde passionately.

Buffy pulled away and smiled. "I do love you Faith, I want to be with you so much it scares me, this is just all so confusing and I just need some time"

Faith looked confused. "You need time? I think we have waited long enough don't you?"

Buffy nodded. "I know, but..."

"But..there is always a but right with you isn't there? You either want us to be together or you don't? You told me that you cant not have a relationship, I have never wanted someone as much as I want you, I have never wanted anyone before, well not like this...I love you Buffy and I cant imagine my life without you in it, your the reason I came back to Sunnydale and the only reason I stayed, so for once in your life can you just stop playing games and being so up tight about everything..."

Buffy placed her finger on the brunette's lips and pulled her in for another kiss running her hand up the brunettes tank top. "What...B what are you doing?"

The blonde slayer smiled and stared into Faith's chocolate brown eyes. "Making a choice...something I should have done a long time ago"


	12. Chapter 12

A few days had passed for the two slayers and the most of it had been spent in bed together, it was like something had possessed them both and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Buffy smiled as Faith placed soft hot kisses on the back of her neck and teased the blonde's hip bone with two fingers. "Faith, as much as it kills me to say this...we really need to..." The brunette silenced her with a kiss forcing her tongue inside of the older slayers mouth. She didn't want this to end. Being in the arms of Buffy Summers was her dream, everything she has always wanted and she wasn't ready to stop now.

That sweet smell of cinnamon and cherry Buffy loved so much hit her nostrils once again and she moaned slightly as the brunette kissed down her neck and chest. Faith smiled and rested her head listening to the blondes heartbeat, tracing her fingers up and down Buffy's soft skin causing little goosebumps to appear. "I love you Faith" Buffy said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

It was now the brunettes turn to get goosebumps, complete with a whole load of butterflies from her stomach to her heart causing her to shudder slightly. "I love you too B...I..." The brunette looked into the blonde slayer's green eyes and smiled. "...I have never loved anyone before, never been able to trust or be close to someone...until I met you and even after everything we went through...I still trusted you...I still loved you..."

Buffy placed a finger on Faith's lips and smiled. "As much as I love a good ramble, we really need to face the day or is it night?..."

The brunette made her way off the bed and opened the curtains making the blonde slayer squint as sun rays beamed through the window. "I guess its day" Faith said with a sweet smile, a smile only Buffy ever saw. The blonde threw the covers from her and walked over to the brunette hugging her from behind, gently kissing her neck to her earlobe. The brunette smiled and gasped as she felt the blonde's nipples grazing her back slightly. "I thought we had to face the day B..." Faith started but Buffy cut her off as she bit down hard on her neck playfully. Faith felt herself becoming turned on yet again as she looked to the corner of the room were a mirror stood and looking back at her was hers and Buffy's reflections.

The blonde slayer followed Faith's gaze and smiled. "That turning you on or something?" Buffy questioned. Faith turned herself around and smiled as she noticed the blonde slayers eyes full of lust. Faith knew that look...she was horny. The brunette took Buffy's hand, stood her in front of the mirror, and stood behind her. The blonde blushed slightly and looked down as she caught the reflection of her naked body in the mirror facing her but she looked straight back up as Faith ran her hands down her curves and to the top of her thighs, her eyes looking straight into Buffy's through the mirror.

"Your so beautiful" the dark slayer whispered as she ran her fingers down to Buffy's centre stopping for a few seconds and then brining them back up. The blonde felt herself throbbing as her gaze continued meeting with Faith's through the mirror and as she watched the brunette tease her body.

"You ever watched yourself before B?" Faith whispered in the blonde's ear her brown eyes still locking with green. Buffy shook her head and continued to watch were the brunette's touch was going to next.

"I have...and you know what I was thinking of as I pleasured myself?" the brunette slowly ran one finger down the blonde slayer's clit and smiled. Buffy gasped and shook her head once again.

"I was thinking of you B...I was thinking of the first time I would kiss you..."

A flashback came to Buffy of when the brunette had first placed a kiss of her lips, soft sweet cinnamon kisses. The blonde smiled and moaned slightly as the brunette added another finger and ran them both down, even more slowly then before.

"…I thought about the first time I would ever touch you..."

Another flashback to when her and Faith had first slept together, her nails digging in the blonde's skin, her teeth biting down on her flesh, her hands exploring every inch of her body, her fingers deep inside teasing Buffy and bringing her to mind blowing orgasms.

The blonde threw her head back on the brunettes shoulder as Faith slowly pushed two fingers inside of her curving them making sure she was hitting the all important G-Spot.

"...I thought about the first time I would taste you..."

Flashback to the brunette teasing her tongue around and inside of Buffy bringing her to a pure exaltation.

The blonde shuddered as Faith pace became faster and faster, her body began shaking and pouring with sweat as pleasure began to consume her.

"...And I thought about the moment you would fall in love with me and would never leave me, how you would make me smile, make me laugh and make me feel like I belong".

Suddenly there wasn't just one flashback but several. The trails, their first night together, the hot rough sex and this moment right now. The blonde moaned so loud it was almost a scream as pleasure consumed over her body feeling Faith's fingers pleasing her, the brunette's breath against her ear, the smell of cinnamon and cherries, her naked body against Faith's and looking into the mirror seeing her and Faith in this moment.

The brunette smiled and kissed the blonde's shoulder wrapping her arms around the blonde who was still shaking from the orgasm. The slayers smiled at each other and knew in that moment. It wasn't just love.

It was love that would last forever.


End file.
